A shaver as mentioned in the opening paragraph is known from WO/2006/067713. This known shaver comprises a shaving unit having three shaving elements arranged in a triangle formation, wherein in each of the shaving elements, a cutter member is movably arranged. In particular, the cutter member comprises a rotatably arranged disc having a number of cutters, which are arranged on the disc. Furthermore, each of the shaving elements comprises a cap for covering the cutter member, so that direct contact between the skin of a user and the cutter member is prevented. The cap has a plurality of holes for letting through hairs to be shaved off, so that the hairs may be fixed and cut off as a result of a movement of the cutter member.
For the purpose of driving the cutter members, the shaver comprises a motor. Furthermore, the shaver comprises a body portion for accommodating the motor, which is suitable to be held by a user of the shaver. Couplings between the cutter members and the motor are realized through a primary gear wheel which is coupled to an output shaft of the motor, and secondary gear wheels which are in engagement with the primary gear wheel, and which are attached to the cutter members. All gear wheels are located in the shaving unit, not in the body portion, so that only the output shaft of the motor projects from the body portion and needs to be supported by a suitable bearing and seals arranged in an outer housing of the body portion. In case the gear wheels would be located in the body portion, three shafts would project from the body portion, and three bearings and seals would be needed.
In particular, the shaver known from WO/2006/067713 is suitable to be used as a so-called wet shaver, i.e. a shaver which is intended to be used in wet environments, such as a shower. In that case, an additive such as a lotion is used, and cut-off hairs simply exit the shaving unit of the shaver through an open space surrounding the shaft projecting from the body portion, along with the additive. However, it is noted that when the shaver is intended to be used for the purpose of dry shaving, open sides of the shaving elements may be closed by means of small cups or discs, for example, arranged to collect the cut-off hairs and prevent them from flying around during shaving. Such cups or discs are preferably hingedly or otherwise detachably connected to the shaving elements, so as to allow collected hairs to be removed.